Quand les rondeurs empêchent de vivre
by TheVersatileWriter
Summary: Quand la petite amie de Sherlock est complexée par ses rondeurs face au miroir et que le détective est prêt à tout pour la rassurer, voilà ce que ça donne. Sherlock!x!ChubbyOC
1. Le miroir

Repost après 3 ans. C'est ma journée retour dans le passé. Corrigé et inchangé.

* * *

Un matin ordinaire au 221B Baker Street. Louise s'était réveillée en première aux alentours de 8h et se dirigeait vers la salle de bain à pas de loups, ne voulant pas réveiller son compagnon qui n'était autre que Sherlock Holmes.

La porte délicatement refermée, Louise s'avança vers le miroir à reculons, le scrutant avec méfiance comme si sa vie en dépendait. Elle pouvait déjà distinguer la silhouette de son corps se former peu à peu dans le miroir. La jeune femme se tenait debout devant son double. Ainsi, le supplice commença.

Le reflet qu'elle voyait ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Depuis 1 mois maintenant, la jeune femme avait une perception très négative de son corps, alors qu'il n'avait pas changé. Mais elle en était certaine, elle devenait de plus en plus grosse !

Le reflet qu'elle percevait ressemblait à un visage rond avec de petits yeux, une bouche trop petite, un nez recourbé, un double menton qui commençait à prendre place, des épaules trop carrées, un ventre parsemé de "bouées" de graisse pendantes, des hanches trop larges et des cuisses pareilles à de la peau d'orange.

En réalité, la jeune fille avait des rondeurs réparties harmonieusement et entrait dans une taille 46. Oui elle était clairement en surpoids, mais sa taille et ses courbes étaient proportionnées comme il le fallait. Car, ce qui la rendait craquante, c'était bien ses jolies rondeurs, en plus de son décolleté innocemment attirant.

Mais voilà, ce matin encore et selon elle, son corps avait enflé, augmenté, doublé de volume et s'était enlaidi ...

 _Oh_ , elle en avait essayé des régimes soient disant miraculeux, des comprimés coupe-faim, des sachets repas dégueulasses, des cachés destructeurs de graisse. Elle avait même essayé le sport intensif et régulier, mais sans grand succès, évidemment. La jeune femme avait alors décidé de faire très attention à ce qu'elle mangeait, entraînant alors un perpétuel manque et une faim quasi présente.

Devant le miroir, Louise attrapait son ventre dans ses mains et le tortillait, le rentrait, le compressait ... Puis elle s'attaqua à son menton et le tâta de tous les côtés comme s'il s'agissait d'une immondice sans nom. Ses mains prirent le chemin de ses joues qu'elle étira sur le côté pour voir à quoi ressemblerait son visage si ces joues de hamster n'étaient pas là.

Après une bonne demi-heure de contemplation désespérée, la jeune femme prit une douche et s'habilla. Son corps l'écœurait et cela devenait de plus en plus difficile pour elle de vivre avec.

Dans la pièce voisine, Sherlock se réveilla doucement en entendant l'eau couler. Il se décida alors à rejoindre sa compagne sous la douche. Malheureusement pour lui, la porte était verrouillée. Cela ne faisait qu'un mois que Louise avait pris cette habitude car avant cela, ils prenaient toujours une bonne douche relaxante ensemble. Le détective avait aussi l'habitude de voir Louise se promener en sous-vêtements dans la chambre sans se soucier de qui pourrait bien la voir. Mais tout cela avait cessé depuis 4 longues semaines.

 _Toc toc_

 **_ Louise ? Je peux entrer ?**

La jeune femme stoppa immédiatement l'eau et se jeta sur son peignoir pour s'envelopper, ou plutôt, pour se cacher dedans.

 **_ Non. Je suis sous la douche.**

 **_ Ça j'avais compris. Mais ce n'est pas la première fois que je te vois nue tu sais.**

Elle s'empourpra et lança un regard dubitatif vers le miroir. Ce même miroir qui lui renvoya une image qui lui fit tourner la tête. La faible buée collée contre celui-ci avait déformé le reflet de son corps. Son regard dévia aussitôt et vint se poser sur le mur.

 **_ Louise ?**

 **_ Euh non non, n'entre pas.**

 **_ Ah ça non, je ne peux pas étant donné que tu as fermé la porte à clefs… Ouvre-moi s'il te plaît.**

 **_ Bon ... 2 secondes !** Dit-elle en empoignant ses vêtements et en les enfilant à une vitesse record sans même prendre le temps de se sécher avant. Ses cheveux encore mouillés finirent attachés en un chignon fou.

Quand elle fut enfin habillée, elle se hâta de se mettre un coup de crayon, du mascara et du fond de teint, histoire d'être potable. Elle ne voulait pas repousser son homme avec son visage délabré du matin !

 **_ Voilà !** Fini-t-elle en ouvrant la porte avec fracas.

Sherlock tomba nez à nez avec une Louise déjà maquillée, habillée et coiffée. En temps normal, la jeune femme traînait en pyjama jusqu'à 11h, se maquillait très peu, ne mettait jamais de fond de teint et se coiffait à la va-vite. Mais plus depuis 1 mois, vous l'avez deviné.

S'ensuit alors une tactique Sherlockienne. Il allait vite comprendre le pourquoi du comment de cette comédie. Il commença alors à poser une multitude de questions rapides. Louise allait répondre aussi rapidement par réflexe et elle finira par tomber dans le piège.

 **_ Tu es déjà prête ?**

 **_ Oui.**

 **_ Tu pars quelque part ?**

 **_ Non.**

 **_ Tu t'es maquillée.**

 **_ Oui.**

 **_ Tu t'es habillée en vitesse.**

 **_ Oui.**

 **_ Tu ne voulais pas que je te vois nue.**

 **_Oui.**

 **_ ...**

 _Et Bingo !_ Tout ce changement depuis 1 mois parce-qu'elle ne voulait plus qu'il la voit en sous-vêtements ou en tenue d'Ève. Mais pourquoi ? Cela faisait déjà 1 an qu'ils étaient ensemble et qu'ils logeaient ensemble, avec Watson et Mrs Hudson bien sûr, mais le couple dormait dans la même chambre et n'avait jamais était confronté à de la gêne. Alors pourquoi maintenant ?

 **_ Bon ... Je vais aller dire bonjour à John.** Dit la jeune femme, mal à l'aise. Elle se dirigea alors vers l'escalier.

 **_ Louise ?**

Le ton que son homme venait d'employer ne présageait rien de bon.

 **_ Viens ici, s'il te plaît.**

 _Pas bon du tout._

Étant piégée, la jeune femme dû se résigner à faire demi-tour et à se rapprocher de son amant, les yeux baissés avec une moue d'enfant prit en faute.

Une fois arrivée près de son compagnon, celui-ci passa son index sous le menton de la jeune femme et releva son visage afin qu'elle le regarde.

 **_ Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle.**


	2. Diktats de la société

Sherlock avait plongé son regard dans celui de son amante et reprit.

 **_ Cela fait plusieurs semaines que ton attitude a changé. Et bien que je ne sois pas porté sur la chose, ton corps, ta chaleur et nos étreintes me manquent. C'est à peine si je peux me réveiller avec toi à mes côtés. Tu te lèves de plus en plus tôt pour te cacher dans la salle de bain et en ressortir impeccablement coiffée, maquillée et habillée.**

Louise sourit. Il trouvait qu'elle était impeccable ?

 **_ Non, ne souris pas. Te voir toujours parfaitement apprêtée jusqu'aux moindres petits détails ne m'impressionne pas.**

Le sourire de la jeune femme s'effaça immédiatement.

 **_ Je préférerais me réveiller en te voyant endormie avec tes cheveux ébouriffés et ton visage enfoncé dans le coussin, plutôt que de me réveiller en te voyant déjà prête et assise sur le lit comme si tu n'avais pas bougé depuis la veille au soir.**

Louise dégagea son visage de la main de son compagnon et baissa les yeux.

 **_ Dis-moi pourquoi tu as changé. Explique-moi !**

 **_ C'est toi le détective. A toi de me le dire.** Dit-elle, vexée.

Enervé par le manque de réaction de la part de la jeune femme, Sherlock la prit par le bras et l'emmena dans la salle de bain face au grand miroir. Le regard de Louise dévia vers le mur d'à côté, évitant à tout prix de se confronter à nouveau avec son maudit reflet.

Sherlock retira l'élastique qui tenait ses cheveux et les ébouriffa avec ses mains, leur donnant un côté désordonné et fou.

 **_ Eh ! Mais qu'est-ce qu-**

Ne laissant pas la jeune femme dire un mot de plus, il imbiba un gant de toilette d'eau froide, retourna rapidement la jeune femme vers lui et lui enleva son fond de teint, dévoilant ainsi sa jolie peau pâle. D'un geste brusque, il retourna à nouveau Louise face au miroir et jeta le gant de toilette dans le lavabo.

 **_ Ça ! Ça, c'est la Louise que j'ai rencontré il y a quelques mois dans les rues de Londres. La Louise qui sait rester simple et qui a rendu amoureux l'homme le plus insensible de Londres !**

La jeune femme en perdit ses mots et se contenta de scruter le mur. C'est à ce moment que la réalité percuta Sherlock de plein fouet. Louise ne voulait pas devenir comme ces femmes tirées des magazines, toujours parfaitement coiffées et maquillées. Au contraire, Louise se souciait toujours de son apparence car elle se cachait derrière tout cela !

Pourquoi se cachait-elle ?

Parce-que son corps la repoussait et qu'elle manquait de confiance en soi. Un grand merci à la société qui montre bien que la beauté est basée sur un corps mince et sur une allure parfaite permanente !

Mais Sherlock n'allait pas la laisser s'abaisser à ce point ! Il était tombé sous le charme de la jeune femme grâce à son côté m'enfoutiste vis-à-vis de la mode, du paraître et de la perfection. Et ce qui l'avait encore plus séduit étaient ses jolies formes.

Aussitôt, il agrippa le T-Shirt de Louise et lui ôta par-dessus la tête. La jeune femme se retrouva mal à l'aise et en soutien-gorge.

 **_ Eh !**

Il s'occupa ensuite de son jean. Pour se faire, il assit la jeune femme d'un seul geste et lui enleva son pantalon.

Embarrassée, elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même pour cacher son corps avec ses genoux près de sa bouche et ses bras entourant ses jambes.

 **_ Oh non, tu ne vas pas te cacher. Pas aujourd'hui.**

Aussitôt, le détective empoigna le coude de la jeune fille et la releva rapidement. Ils se retrouvèrent à nouveau face au miroir, mais cette fois-ci, Louise était en sous-vêtements. Ses bras essayèrent de couvrir son corps partiellement dénudé, mais Sherlock l'en empêcha à chaque tentative.

 **_ Je veux que tu te regardes et que tu comprennes que tu es aussi jolie et attirante qu'une de ces femmes que l'on voit dans les magazines.**

Face à cette remarque, Louise eu un rire nerveux et faux. Son regard ne changea pas de direction et continua de scruter le mur.

Comment pouvait-elle être aussi jolie qu'une femme mince et sportive ?

Sherlock se mit derrière elle, posa ses mains de chaque côtés de la mâchoire de Louise et releva son visage vers le miroir.

 **_ J'ai dit …** **Je veux que tu te regardes et que tu comprennes que tu es aussi jolie et attirante qu'une de ces femmes que l'on voit dans les magazines.**

Forcée, Louise plongea son regard dans le miroir et dû faire face à son reflet qu'elle haïssait tant. Peu rassurée, la jeune femme grimaça légèrement.

Sherlock descendit ses mains et vint les poser sur le ventre de sa compagne en l'enlaçant. Son visage se rapprocha de l'oreille de Louise et il murmura.

 **_ A mes yeux, tu es magnifique. Ne te cache pas derrière une personnalité qui n'est pas la tienne. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur. Je ne cesserai jamais de t'aimer car je suis tombé amoureux de cette** **personnalité.** A ces mots il posa ses mains sur le sommet du crâne de la jeune femme.

_ **De ce visage**. Ses mains effleurèrent les contours du visage.

_ **De ce corps.** Il enlaça la taille de la jeune femme et fléchit ses genoux, entraînant Louise avec lui. Ils se retrouvèrent assis sur le sol frais de la salle de bain. Sherlock était accroupi face à la jeune femme qui avait croisé ses bras devant son ventre pour le dissimuler.

 **_ Ne te rabaisse pas au niveau de la société et de ces femmes, qui ne sont que des clones maigrichonnes sans caractère. Accepte-toi tel que tu es. Aie confiance en toi. Je t'aiderai si tu le veux.**

La jeune femme répondit doucement.

 **_ … Comment veux-tu que j'ai confiance en moi si je ne m'accepte pas ? Je décline chaque sorties que mes amies organisent car il s'agit toujours de piscine, de barbecue, de fête ou autre truc du genre. Dans tous les cas, il faut être en maillot de bain ou, dans le cas contraire, on se retrouve à manger et il y aura toujours des blagues qui me seront destinées à cause de mon poids ! Alors comment veux-tu que-**

Voyant qu'elle se renfermait dans ses mauvais souvenirs, Sherlock se jeta sur elle et s'empara de ses lèvres. Il allongea la jeune femme tout en l'embrassant et en effleurant chaque centimètre de son corps.

 **_ Mais tu me plais à moi. Les autres ne vivent pas à tes côtés et ne partagent pas ta vie… Moi, si.**

Sa main s'aventura doucement vers l'entre-jambe de Louise.

 **_ En attendant, je compte bien te prouver que je tiens à toi et que ton corps est bien plus attirant que tu ne le penses.**

Il l'embrassa furtivement.

 **_ Je vais m'occuper de toi à présent.**

D'un léger mouvement du pied, le détective referma la porte de la salle de bain, laissant ainsi le couple se retrouver enfin physiquement après 1 mois de dure réalité cachée.

 **FIN**


End file.
